the_hobbit_lotr_trilogiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shire
The Shire was one of the realms in Middle-earth. It was homeland to mostly hobbits. The most notable ones were of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took and several others. After joining the kingdom, Arnor, the Shire became its own settlement and became hidden ffrom the rest of the world. Nearby places were notably the Blue Mountains and Bree. History After hobbits entered the world, they started looking for a place of settlement. Two hobbit brothers, named March and Blanco led their people over the perilous Misty Mountains. Apparently before looking for home, they lived in the east in Dunland and decided to find their own house. The Shire was founded by these brothers, but it was once part of Arthedain and were once under the power of the king, most notably asking King Argeleb for the permission to have their land. However there were three exceptions: the hobbits awknowledge his lordship, they maintain the roads iwht in the Shire and they should aid his messengers. They considered themselves under the king's rule. However, this did not last long. Arnor had fallen and the hobbits became its own realm. Thains became the rulers, starting with the Oldbucks and later the Tooks. Sometime between events, the Shire met the Dúnedain Rangers, and created an alliance. They had promised to protect the Hobbits, watching their borders. Only Dwarves traveling around the road were allowed as wellas Elves from the Grey Mountains. Dwarves came to the Shire one day looking for the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was gone for a year and returned with the One Ring. There-on-out, the Shire's peace ended when they were visited by Ring-wraiths of the Shire. Because of the King of Gondor's return and friendship with hobbits, Frodo, Sam , Merry and Pippin, he declared no full-sized Men could enter the Shire and it as well became one of the United Kingdom's realms. Government At first, the Hobbits were ruled by t he King of Arnor. However, after its fall, they became a somewhat democratic government. They had the Watch, Shirriffs and the Thain ruled its military fences. Known Thains * Bucca of the Marish (379-?) * Thains of the Oldbuck line (descendants of Bucca) * Gorhendad Oldbuck * Isumbras I Took (740-?) * Isengrim II (108349-1122) * Isumbras III (1122–1159) * Ferumbras II (1159–1201) * Fortinbras I (1201–1248) * Gerontius, the Old Took (1248–1320) * Isengrim III (1320–1330) * Isumbras IV (1330–1339) * Fortinbras II (1339–1380) * Ferumbras III (1380–1415) * Paladin II (1415–1434) * Peregrin (1434–1484, abdicated) * Faramir (1484-?) Locations * [[Bag End|'Bilbo's house']] * [[The Marketplace|'The Marketplace']] * [[Hobbit Smials|'Other hobbit holes']] * [[Green Dragon Inn|'Green Dragon Inn']] Rivers * Brandywine River * Shirebourn * Thistle Brook * The Water Cities http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cities_of_the_Shire * Bucklebury * Budgeford * Bywater * Crickhollow * Deephallow * Dwaling * Frogmorton * Gamwich * Greenholm * Hardbottle * Haysend * Hobbiton * Little Delving * Long Cleeve * Longbottom * Michel Delving * Needlehole * Newbury * Nobottle * Oatbarton * Overhill * Pincup * Quarry * Rushey * Scary * Standelf * Stock * Tighfield * Tuckborough * Undertowers * Waymeet * Willowbottom * Woodhall Inhabitants * Bilbo Baggins (formerly) * Frodo Baggins (formerly) * Sam Gamgee * Merry Brandybuck * Pippin Took * Elanor Gamgee * Rose Gamgee * Frodo Gamgee * Paladin Took * Bounders * First Eastfarthing Troop * Messenger Service * Quick post * Shirriffs * Lobelia Sackville-Baggins * Lotho Sackville Baggins * Otho Sackville-Baggins References Category:The Hobbit (film series) locations Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) locations Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey locations Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies locations Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring locations Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King locations Category:Locations